


Beyond the Surface

by Blue_Eyes_Dragon (Janie94)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duelling, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Season 4: Waking the Dragons, Pre-Season 5: Memory World, Rivalry, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Blue_Eyes_Dragon
Summary: I could see it in my Master’s eyes. Every time he dueled him, he finally came alive. Over the years I had come to know the pharaoh better than most other ever would – apart from Yugi perhaps - and I respected his beliefs, but I was still as puzzled as ever regarding his bond with his one true rival, Seto Kaiba.





	Beyond the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic and somehow I stumbled over my Yu-Gi-Oh! cards (I'm still unbeaten in real life but haven't played for years now!) and I wanted to watch the Dark Side of Dimensions movie, which I had not seen until then. It was so much better than I ever thought possible, so full of Prideshipping Moments even though Yami was barely in it. I couldn't resist finishing this little oneshot, the first part was written in 2015 and the second half today. This is my first time writing in this fandom and I haven't watched the anime in approximately ten years, so please be kind with me.

 

**Beyond the Surface**

 

I could see it in my Master’s eyes. Every time he dueled _him,_ he finally came alive. For me it was irritating most of the times, though I had become better at dealing with it and I had the sneaking suspicion that this was true for most people witnessing their interactions.

My master was a powerful yet thoughtful being and I quickly noticed that duels were the only times he took over Yugi Muto’s body. _Pharao_ they called him, so it was the only name I had come to associate with him. There was a bond between the pharaoh and me which exceeded a duelist’s passion for their cards, something other than friendship. I wasn’t able to name it, but loyalty and trust were the most acceptable. Over the years I had come to know the pharaoh better than most other ever would – apart from Yugi perhaps - and I respected his beliefs, but I was still as puzzled as ever regarding his bond with his one true rival, Seto Kaiba.

Of course I knew that Kaiba was one of the best duelists of the world, his strength matched the Pharao’s in all aspects. Their rivalry I understood, their bond though…

They were constantly riling each other up, trying their hardest to get under each other’s skin, yet their feelings towards each other were obvious to me. It’s just that I couldn’t define them.

All I knew for sure was that I felt grateful to Kaiba for being able to make my Master feel this way, for giving him a purpose beyond saving the world.

Kaiba’s words cut through my thoughts. “It’s time to swipe your Dark Magician of the field, Yugi!” I still felt irritated by Kaiba using this name instead of ‘Pharao’, surely he must be able to tell that the man he faced during duels was not the sweet, innocent boy he shared classes with. I considered both of them as my Masters that I would gladly obey but I had always felt a closer connection to the Pharao, just like my dear friend Dark Magician Girl felt more inclined towards Yugi. For us it was easy to distinct the two personalities residing in Yugi Muto’s body contrary to the latter’s friends that were watching the duel from the sidelines. They had of course taken note of the change in Yugi’s demeanor during duels but never thought about it too much and obliviousness made me snort in disbelief. I regarded Kaiba again and though I had developed a healthy sense of hatred for the man who had made a pleasure of killing me during duels, I also had the respect for him that he deserved. He was my Master’s rival and the only one worthy of that privilege. As much as I hated him, I was sure he was much more perceptive about the differences between Yugi and the Pharao than he let on, only continuing to fool himself because acknowledging this truth would mean to acknowledge the supernatural and Kaiba had never made a secret how much he rejected the idea that magic could actually exist. It was almost ironic that he kept killing me – The Dark Magician – during these duels as though he was trying to kill the evidence of magic itself.

As much as Kaiba openly refused to acknowledge the Pharao as a separate person, his behavior betrayed him. The arrogant Seto Kaiba had never taken any particularly interest in the boy Yugi Muto, constantly belittling him like he belittled Yugi’s friends. But when he was dueling the Pharao, he acted completely different, giving it his very best and not holding anything back. Not to mention that he was obsessed with defeating the Pharao in a duel for once. Kaiba’s azure eyes gleamed with passion during every single one of their duels, just like they did now as a victorious grin stretched his mouth.

Somehow I knew what was coming even before Kaiba announced. “I sacrifice my Peten, Dark Clown and my Battle Ox to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

Both dread and anticipation settled in my stomach as I watched Kaiba’s two monster leave the field right before Kaiba played his trademark monster and a bright light blinded my eyes. I heard her loud roar before I saw her, the sound making a shiver run down my spine as the light faded to reveal the large white creature everyone had come to associate with Seto Kaiba. I could see why Kaiba was so enthralled by her, she was one of the few monsters that combined graceful beauty with raw power. She had a slim build for such a mighty creature , but there was nothing soft about her body, all hard muscles and sharp claws, the two horns at each side of her mouth only adding to the aura of danger. But it were her eyes that captivated me the most. They had the same piercing expression as their master’s, only a shade brighter – more ice-blue than cerulean. Not for the first time I couldn’t help but think that her cold, vicious eyes would perfectly suit the older Kaiba boy, considering how cold and reserved he appeared to everyone besides his little brother Mokuba. And the Pharao perhaps which brought me back into the here and now.

Kaiba’s gaze shifted to me and he shouted triumphantly. “Blue Eyes, destroy Yugi’s Dark Magician!”

I steeled myself for the deathly impact as Kaiba’s dragon opened her snout and sent a ball of white energy towards me. It wouldn’t be the first time that she killed me and yet I was not completely surprised at my Master stepping in. “Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate my trap card Mirror Force.”

“What? No!” Kaiba ground out through clenched teeth, clearly angry with himself for falling for the Pharao’s trap.

I should be glad that my Master had saved me from death even if it was only a duel And yet I felt a strange sense of loss as I watched the mirror protecting me and sending the attack straight back to Kaiba’s dragon. She cried out in pain, a shrill, throaty sound that was not meant to come from a dragon right before her hologram burst into pieces, leaving Kaiba unguarded. The latter had a dark expression on his face, the one he always wore when he was about to lose a duel, his voice firm when said. “I end my turn.”

I could feel sympathy coming from the Pharao and I halfway expected him to say some words of comfort, but of course my Master knew his rival would only feel insulted if he did. Instead he silently drew his card, not even glancing at it before he ordered. “Dark Magician, attack Kaiba’s life points directly and finish this duel!”

I obeyed without hesitation, raising my large wand and channeling a ball of energy as I attacked Kaiba. There was something feeling so wrong about attacking Kaiba himself rather than one of his monsters and I winced when the young man raised his arms above his head to protect himself. He took the attack without a sound, his white coat bristling around his long legs while his life points dwindles to zero. The last thing I saw before the end of the duel made me fade away was the raw look in Kaiba’s eyes as they set on the Pharao.

I had barely adjusted to the dull darkness of being trapped inside my card again when I felt a familiar aura around me, caressing me almost teasingly before a female voice was in my head.

_“You can feel it too, can’t you? There is something more than rivalry going on between our Masters, something deeper.”_

I didn’t respond right away though she was right of course. Even if I had refused to see the obvious, there was no denying that Kaiba had gone beyond the call of duty several times. He had dueled side by side with the Pharao several times and there had been something excited about seeing them fight united by a common goal. The last time though had been even more special. They had battled Dartz to save the world and Kaiba had done something that I hadn’t even consiodered him capable of doing. He had trusted my Master so much that he had sacrificed his soul – that he died in some sense – without a second thought. He had counted on my Master not disappointing him and winning this duel on his own.

Kaiba might insist on trust and friendship being foolish but then he was a fool himself.

 _“You’re right.”_ I replied finally, not stopping her from caressing my soul with hers, even wishing I could feel her physically. _“Do you think it might have to do with their past? With our past?”_

I was reminded of the many Ancient reliefs that had shown the two of us fighting, our Masters standing on the ground and facing each other. Everybody said they had been nemesis but most of the reliefs had not exactly shown them in an angry battle, both of them raising a hand towards each other. We all might be unable to remember this past but I could recognize symbolism when it was thrown in my face.

 _“Maybe,”_ the dragon answered thoughtfully. _“One day we might find out the truth but until then I can only say what is happening right now. My Master has never hid his feelings from me and though he might be far from read to admit it, I realize he has deep feelings for the Pharao.”_

 _“You’re right, Kisara,”_ I said, using the name I had started calling her even since we had started communicating this way. I had no idea why I had chosen this one but it somehow felt right for her. _“It’s the same with my Master.”_

Kisara seemed pleased by my words, also using the name that she had chosen for me and always made something stir inside of me. _“Then we should hope they will open their eyes to this soon, right, Mahad?”_

I only nodded, my soul curling around her for a moment before I felt her retreating to her own card.

One day my Pharao might understand the depth of the bond he shared with Seto Kaiba. One day…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos!


End file.
